Consequences
by Furionknight
Summary: Thought the Twilight Saga ended on a bit too much of a happy note? Well this story is all about the unforeseen consequences. My First Fan Fic
1. Prologue

**Consequences**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I think if I did I would have Lamborghini by now :)**

**A/N This is my first Fan Fiction so yeah, if it suck say so if it's good say so more enthusiastically :) Anyway this is canon so everythigng will be true to the saga will mostly everything (evil grin) This is just prologue, but more chapters will be on the way and hopefully longer too. Anyway enjoy :D**

**Summary: Thought the Twilight Saga ended on a bit too much of a happy note? Well this story is all about the unforeseen consequences. My First Fan Fic**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

For every action or inaction there is a reaction, a consequence.

That consequence may revel it's self in seconds, days, weeks even years later. But it is inevitable, not an if but a when.

After managing to escape Volturi "justice" the Cullens had lived a happy and carefree few years, not knowing the danger that approached. You see, the Volturi did not see the incident as a totally failure, because in the Cullens witnesses were quite a few gifted vampires. Aro was happier than a kid at Christmas, finding all these new wonderful powers, just ripe for the picking. Just because he had missed out on attaining those gifted vampires that particular time, did not mean he no plans for future acquisition. And this time he would take them by force, destroying all that stood in his way, to the happiness of Caius.

Unfortunately for the Cullens they had no idea of Aro's plans, Aro would not allow them another chance to gather a fighting force. They relied on Alice to look out for future troubles, not knowing that Aro had means of going around Alice's vision. Everyone was in danger not only the Cullens, it was all covens with gifted vampires, they all now had targets on their backs.

This was the consequence of saving Nessie. They had miss calculated Aro's greed, his thirst for power. Now they very well may have doomed themselves and many other vampires along with them.

One other inevitability in life is that; all good things come to an end.


	2. Beautiful

**Consequences**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**A/N First chapter hope you enjoy and review :)**

* * *

**Beautiful**

**Jasper's POV**

After the Volturi incident, we all stayed in Forks for five more years, before having to move because of the obvious fact they we weren't aging. We decided on Williams Lake in British Columbia, it was a perfect place for us to live. It had an airport, hospital, university, a number of schools and a large hunting area, it also fairly close to both Forks and the Denali Coven.

Life was beautiful.

I thought my life would be a never ending nightmare, then I met Alice and then I saw that the world was truly unfair. To give me such happiness, was almost criminal, but I took it none the less and blessed my lucky stars. Then I was given a loving family that supported me even when I was a great disappointment, after all of these impossibilities, I was sure no more blessing could come. Then I became an uncle, life was beautiful. Almost.

On my flank were Alice, Carlisle, Rosalie and Edward. "Edward since you the fastest, you're job will to get into enemy territory as fast you can and hold a defensive position, Alice will join you as soon as the first volley is over and we give her some cover." He merely nodded in agreement and set his face with determination. "Carlisle and Rosalie you both have to make as much ammunition as possible." Carlisle got to work quickly with his nimble surgeon's fingers they were coming in handy; I expected Rosalie to complain to some degree but she merely flicked her hair and got to work. As they worked I laid out their roles in the coming battle. "Rosalie when the battle begins your to targets will Esme and Bella, Carlisle you'll keep making ammunition, I'll be the main diversion to bring out Jacob and Emmett, hopefully leaving there flanks open to recieve an attack from Alice and Edward" "Rosalie and Carlisle will keep up the appearance that this is our main base, while also keeping Bella and Esme pinned down" I said this while looking at their faces seeing them all nodding with understanding and determination; Rosalie had a smirk on face and was already on her way to finding a good spot.

It was a simple but effective plan; I was playing on the fact that Emmett and Jacob would make me their biggest target. They knew that Alice couldn't see anything with Jacob on their team and Edward couldn't read their minds with Bella on the enemy side, so I was logically the biggest target. I knew for sure that Esme and Bella would stay with Nessie, leaving Jacob and Emmett as their teams main fighting force. The rules were if you were hit you were dead and had to sit on the sidelines, this was going to be interesting. Edward looked at me and smirked, agreeing with me, Alice was frowning I was little concerned, so I moved over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned that she wasn't being a hyper pixie I thought she would've been. "Nothing's wrong, I just have a feeling" She said with a frown, I felt concern, frustration and fear from her. "I know, I know" She sighed then said softly so only I could hear. "It's just that I'm not sure if there's anything wrong at all, I just have a bad feeling" She said it almost like she was talking to herself. "What kind of bad feeling?" I asked with growing worry. "Like of impending doom, something terrible" "Something I can do nothing about, Jasper, I've never felt like this before" Her voice barely a whisper. "What sort of impending doom?" I asked her, the snowball fight was now forgotten. "That's just it I'm not sure, it's not a vision just a feeling" She hissed, obviously frustrated. "Why wouldn't you be able to see it?" I asked confused. "I don't know" She whispered fearfully, so that I had to strain to hear what she said. "After the fight perhaps we should call a family meeting?" I suggested. "Jasper you don't understand this is bigger than just our family, so much bigger..." She said fiercely trailing off at the end. "Alice what do you mean?" I asked, Alice rarely acted like this. "I don't know" She said heatedly. She sighed then her face softened, seeing my expression "Just tell everyone about the meeting" She said sadly before walking away towards the house.

I walked over to Carlisle who was still making snowballs and he looked up concerned. They had all seen the exchange between me and Alice, I looked at Edward seeing if he had any more of an idea what Alice was talking about then I did. He shook his head in a silent negative, did that mean that Alice was keeping him out of her thoughts or that he didn't understand what was happening even with Alice's knowledge. Edward didn't acknowledge my second question and just started walking towards the house; Rosalie just looked back and forth between Carlisle and I, and got up and stalked away. Carlisle got up and wiped snow off his hands, on his pants and said "Do want to tell the others or should I?"


End file.
